icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DanTD/Archive-1
Archive Only Hi, welcome to ICarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IOwe You page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FamFragoso42 (Talk) 22:24, 18 April 2009 Vandal needs to be banned The porn vandal has struck again at the iCarly Wiki page. I have reverted the latest edit, but if you have admin powers, I urge you to permaban the user in question and also perma-delete the images. Cheers. 23skidoo 03:53, November 24, 2009 (UTC) - visiting Wikipedia admin * As I was very concerned about the images the idiot uploaded, one of which violates law, I sent a request into the main Wikia Community support team. I've been informed that the user and his IP have been banned for 6 months. It looks like the images have been purged as well. Cheers. 23skidoo 04:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Admin Powers You have Administrator Powers and Rollback powers due to well deserved work on the wikia. Keep it up! --Soph 21:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Don't you want to be a Admin?--Soph 09:01, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Another vandal Please ban the user "Icarlys a color". He/she/it just vandalised the ICarly Wiki homepage. Probably the same moron who posted the porn earlier. See here for evidence. As you have admin powers (if I read the above thread correctly) you should be able to do this easily. We should also protect the page as it seems to have become a regular target. Thanks. 23skidoo 03:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) you why dont you think you are a wenni/Users/stacy/Desktop/71010_3313308787.jpg Template:Lowercase Hello. I've added the template "lowercase" to all of the pages in Category:Episodes using AutoWikiBrowser. This is an extension of the MediaWiki software. It forces the first letter of a page to display as lowercase. It's best you fully protect the template to prevent a large scale spamming. Thank you –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 01:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) wiki optimization Hi, I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. We've been taking notice of your wiki for a little while, and I'd like to help you bring in some more users. We have some best practices I'd love to share, which have been successful in growing wiki communities that I think you could benefit from. How are things going here? Please feel free to reach out to me at any time. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 23:56, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Dan! Just wanted to let you know I made the new skin live today. Please let me know if you have any questions :) —Scott (talk) 19:50, February 10, 2010 (UTC) i dont lik i whatever its badHaesw 00:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Seddie Why is the Seddie page a candidate for deletion?SeddieBerserker 02:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I saw the pornographic image a couple weeks ago. Can't they give out more severe punishments to those that put those type of images on a kid's site????? SeddieBerserker 15:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) (never remembered to sign my name ;) ) Hello! Hi Dan, I just wanted to introduce myself-I'm Kacie, from Wikia Entertainment, and I'll be here helping around the wiki. I'm going to streamline the main page and make it a bit more accessible to new users. Let me know if you have any questions! Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 22:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Massive Vandalism Someone wreaked extensive damage to this wiki yesterday. They changed Template:! -resulting in a very pornographic messages being displayed on all the character pages. The user who did this is Anorulzzz. Luckily, someone figured out how to reverse this. How do we prevent this from happening again, especially because of the large percentage of young children who frequent this site? SeddieBerserker 01:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) OMG! i cant belive that this person is doing this its so nasty hes putting pictures like that on a kids site! when is going to get banned? Welcome message Hey, I'm The avatar, also called Avatar. For your welcome message, I have this suggestion. Change:MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user to this. Welcome, ! Welcome to ! Thanks for }| }| }} and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Have fun! :~~~~ Thanks. :)--'Avatar' Talk 23:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi DanTD, can you post a link to the infoboxes and episode guide that you need help with?-- Kacie (talk) 01:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Episode Guide fixed to an extent I noticed that the Episode Guide was broken and I've managed to restore it, fix the Season 3 episode guide and restored the Dates. Also, the Season 2 Episode Guide is incomplete. Any plans to restore this? More Vandalism Looks like there has been more vandalism in the site. Its high time steps were taken to lock the pages to further editing. Metaron Isard should be banned. He is using a lot of bad language in some sections. now what does that mean, beat me too him? Metaron Isard 21:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) looks like you're lucky day. IM STILL HERE BITCH!, BAN ME IF YOU CAN!!! redirection request Hello DanTD, is it possible to redirect the page Ms. Puckett to Sarah Puckett? They are about the same character, and the "Sarah Puckett" page is far more detailed. Would be nice if you could find the time to look at this since I don´t know if or how I can do this. sincerely, Mak23686 14:42, March 7, 2010 (UTC) FYI Hi DanTD, I just wanted to bring this page to your attention: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Wade_Collins. Not sure if it's legitimate--seems pretty dark for iCarly!-- Kacie (talk) 18:58, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Recommendation Hi Dan, Could you please write a sentence or two about the homepage redesign we recently did for you on my talk page? I need a good recommendation so other wikis will let us help them out, too! Thanks so much-- Kacie (talk) 20:07, March 15, 2010 (UTC) YO! HEY DANTD, THANKS FOR ADDING BACK MY "LIVE" PICTURE. I WONDER WHEN THEY'RE GONNA LET US EDIT CARLY AGAIN. SWEDISHTACOS23 Phineus and Ferb Hi Dan, I read your blog post and I'd love to help you with templates, external links and episode galleries. We can definitely do all of those things here; I just want to make sure I understand exactly what you want. When you say you want to be able to "link templates from other sites" are you referring to the external IMDB link in the Brenda Song article? Is this the episode gallery you like on Phineas and Ferb?-- Kacie (talk) 17:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Dan, I'm pretty sure this is the external link template you were talking about. I transferred it over to iCarly wiki so you can mess around with it here. Let me know if you were referring to something else! -- Kacie (talk) 18:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That's the one. The one for Wikipedia would be good too, as well as any others. There are plenty we can change now. ----DanTD 18:47, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok Dan, I started a gallery page for "iFight Shelby Marx" here, so you can fill that in and copy and paste that page to make gallery pages for other episodes if you like. You could also copy and paste the code directly onto each episode page if you prefer. Here is the Wikipedia template from Phineas & Ferb. In the future, if you want to use a template from another wiki, you don't need any special rights. You can just go to any template (for example, Template:wikipedia-link) on Phineas & Ferb, click edit, click source, select and copy all text, and paste it into Template:wikipedia-link on iCarly Wiki. Once saved, it should work just fine here! -- Kacie (talk) 21:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Move page Please move Angelique Gibson to Charlotte Gibson, and I'll change the links. Could you tell me how to move and merge pages? SeddieBerserker 00:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Creddie Vandalism The Creddie page has recently been vandalised by Katydidit. The page is back to normal, but I fear this person will do it again. So I feel Katydidit should be banned.XxCreddieShipperxX 02:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply Katydidit completely messed up the Creddie page on purpose and the vandalism had to be undone. It caused so much stress. Actor: young Carly Do you know who portrayed little Carly in IDon't Want to Fight? I want to put the actress name in Carly Shay's infobox. SeddieBerserker 03:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Unfairly Reported Katydidit has said that she/he reported me in an act of getting even. Let the record show I never vandalised. I was trying to fix things up. So please don't punish me for what another truely did. Thank you.XxCreddieShipperxX 04:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC) MORE VANDILISM Hey DanTD, It's SwedishTacos223 again, I've noticed that all the people who have vandilised this site have a user page with nothing on it. We should check those people to see if they've done anything. More Vandilism 2 Hey it's me again, I just wanted to ask, did you ban PedoBear from this site? He vandilised the whole Sam page and I had to restore it. Also, he edited my user page and said i hated icarly. SwedishTacos223 at your service. Top Contributors Hi Dan, I just wanted to check in with you about Top Contributors--since you're an admin and you do so much here, you're undoubtedly going to have the most edits every week, so I took you out of the running because I wasn't sure if you wanted to compete with the other users. If you want to participate in Top Users every week, I can feature you up there too as an inspiration for everyone! Let me know what you think-- Kacie (talk) 18:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Needed Links The episode pages need links to thier respective galleries. Also, have you considered creating galleries for the character pages? SeddieBerserker 08:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Links Go to iMake Same Girlier - this is what I'm talking about. Maybe you could create a template. SeddieBerserker 12:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Rabbi Goldman Do you think you could find a photo and the actor's name for the Rabbi Goldman page? I can't find either. SeddieBerserker 18:48, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey DanTD Tolas of Brand on the SeddievsCreddie page called me a reincarnation of hitler and used a swear word. Please take them off SwedishTacos223 Re: Rabbi Goldman Someone uploaded a photo to the Rabbi Goldman article! If you can find the actors name, then we can create an infobox. SeddieBerserker 20:30, March 30, 2010 (UTC) VANDILISM SOMEONE VANDILISED THE CARLY PAGE!!!!! I RESTORED AS MUCH AS I COULD BUT SOMEONE DELETED THE INFOBOX!!!! SwedishTacos223 Vandalism and crude remarks by Pey10Con / Pey10Com The user Pey10Con has done nothing but vandalize pages such as: Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Nevel Pappelman since he became a member with his 5 edits. Check out his 5 edits here: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Pey10Con I and others have been undoing his vandalism and crude remarks. I don't believe he should be a member any longer. Thank you. Katydidit 07:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) He merely switched his 'name' to Pey10Com' (the 'n' chgd to 'm'), and continued his vandalism with 2 more crude remarks last night (Mar. 30). How much longer are you going to let him do this with probably the same IP address but different names? Katydidit 23:39, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Veronica Do you have any photos of Veronica? SeddieBerserker 17:55, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Veronica's Picture Is there any way you can crop that picture you uploaded of Veronica, so it is just her? You probably didn't realize I wanted it for her infobox. SeddieBerserker 18:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Jayyy The new user Jayyy is trying to vandalize the iCarly wiki ( Sam Puckett page ). Think you can be on the lookout for him?Roxas82 23:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC) New Category I created a new category for candidates for merge. SeddieBerserker 08:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) More features from other Wikias Dan, can you post links to specific examples of the features you'd like to have on my talk page? (Dialogue boxes, talk page archive boxes, etc.) Thanks-- Kacie (talk) 17:10, April 8, 2010 (UTC) JAYYY's 30 cases of VANDALISM 30 cases of VANDALISM by 'Jayyy'. Look HERE for his/her "contributions" listing, almost all are vandalizing various pages: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jayyy Katydidit 23:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC) SOMEONE VANDILISED GIBBY!!!!!! SOMEONE VANDILISED THE GIBBY PAGE!!!! THEY SWORE, SAID INNAPROPRIATE THINGS AND CALLED HIM FAT!!! SwedishTacos223 : Well, you have to admit he *is* fat, and jiggles way too much, and shows his skin too often! : But, that is no excuse to vandalize his page. Katydidit 04:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) You know JAYYY isn't going to suddenly turn 'good' You know this new abuser "Jayyy" isn't going to suddenly turn 'good' from being a vicious VANDALIZER. Why do you give these creeps so many more (30+ already) chances to VANDALIZE numerous pages we keep having to REVERT before you finally give him the boot? BAN him, already! Katydidit 13:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I suggest a 1 year ban for vandalism of that type. SeddieBerserker 13:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Make it a PERMANENT ban, and I'll agree with you SeddieB.! :C'mon, Dan. Do the right thing already with this jerkface, quit mollycoddling him, and *start* PROTECTING these iCarly pages from these incorrigible VANDALS who should be in juvie (juvenile detention). Katydidit 14:09, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Dates You have to watch SonnyMunroe14 about those dates. I can't tell her, because her user page is redirected. SeddieBerserker 14:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : I went to iCarly.com to see them and fixed the dates (with ref.) on this Wiki. Katydidit 15:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Combining/redirecting pages A "minor characters" page exists, yet there are also separate pages for those same characters ( Tasha, Jake, Veronica, etc. ). To prevent repeating information, should the pages be merged into the Minor Characters page?Roxas82 14:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) CAM Whenever someone adds a picture to the Cam page, someone puts it in the gallery, and keeps up pictures that have nothing to do with Cam. Can you find out who is doing this? SwedishTacos223 Links My apologies, I was trying to get rid of broken links if those pages didn't exist.Roxas82 04:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Template:Merge? Is there any way you can import a template box for notification that a page is a Merge Candidate, similar to the box "Candidate for Deletion"? SeddieBerserker 12:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Obscenity comment by Tolas of Brand Dan, do we have to put up with this 'Tolas of Brand' nutjob, who just returned from the banned list--who now posted earlier today what I believe to be obscene material on the Creddie 'Comment' section? I believe he violated the Terms of Use in my quoted section below what he wrote, especially since this wiki is targeted for younger tweens (who, while they may understand it or have done it), don't need to see it in print here. He wrote the partial quote below without my 3 '-', since you can see the theme, and you can read the whole arguably-obscene thing he posted at the link below: http://icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Creddie&s=wl#article-comments COMMENT by Tolas of Brand on 19:46, April 14, 2010 -- "Carly works down, before touching his b---s..." http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use "You agree not to use the Service to: *Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, ..." Thanks, Dan, and I hope you can punish him harder than the few weeks he just served in the sinbin for probably doing a similar thing. Katydidit 23:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Roxas82 vs. SwedishTacos223 Roxas82 keeps erasing my work because she wants to make it seem she's done what I have and it's not fair. I've done more edits than others and she still kicked me off the top contributors list! Can you tell her to stop doing that? ---SwedishTacos223 :For the most part, I don't delete Swedish Tacos work, I correct spelling, puntuation, etc... and add to the article if I can. I'm not trying to intentionally hurt Swedish Tacos, he himself edited the main wiki with his name as top contributor, when he wasn't.Roxas82 00:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::For the record, I've edited mistakes by both of you, and yes, I've made a few myself in the past. ---- Neither of you should raise a big stink when one corrects the other. ----DanTD 00:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) For the record i'm a SHE. And I wasn't aware. Because it seemed like everytime I edit an article Roxas would seem to edit it and I would get frustrated. I dont really get how to contributor things works. --- SwedishTacos223 00:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Check out the main wiki I have no problem with Swedish tacos editing anything I do, so long as it's correct, but my frustrations come when he does things like he's doing with the main wiki.Roxas82 01:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm only 11 years old!!!!!SwedishTacos223 02:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Formatting Question Is it possible to make sure there is an empty line before each new section? Just curious, I think it looks a lot better if there´s some space between sections and doing that manually after every change is quite frustrating. --Mak23686 22:59, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Main Page: missing EPISODE GUIDE link, and Sub-Menus The Main Page doesn't show the EPISODE GUIDE link, as it used to. Shown now is: iCarly Wiki Random page Explore the wiki New pictures Recent blog posts Characters Videos Actors Community -- Why was the EPISODE GUIDE link deleted? There is no page at all to find it! Can you please *restore* it, plus the sub-menus on the Characters / Actors links showing the most popular, since I can't figure out how to do it myself. I miss the old sub-menus!!! Thanks! Katydidit 05:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) There are two links for Random Page. You could possiby change the first one back to Categoriy:Episodes SeddieBerserker 19:45, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I wish I could. I can't find where it was, nor can I bring it back. ----DanTD 05:20, April 19, 2010 (UTC) User Abilities I was told you have to be an administrator to move pages, but I've noticed other regular users have this ability. Can you help me on this? SeddieBerserker 19:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Inappropriate Comment Could you remove the comment from Gallery:iHave My Principals? SeddieBerserker 05:02, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Watch 'The-Hippie' because he is a VANDALIZER "aright ill make your candy ass a deal ban me for life, only if you un ban tolas of brand? you understand i know that this does not have anything to do with sam suckit but i think your smart enough to consider it?The-Hippie 15:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) " This is what 'The-Hippie' posted on my page. He has vandalized Carly Shay and Sam Puckett's pages, and is likely to strike again on another page with his vile and sordid "edits." Watch this creep--he deserves to be suspended for at least a month! Katydidit 15:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) hahahahah why are you jumping on my ass when you are the one that allowed porn to be put on this site do you know government its called my freedom of speech so shuv that shit up ur liberal ass that was in no way directed at you DanTD that was ment to be read by Katydidit Is there a way to block specific users on our user page? Is there a way to block a specific user-name from posting trash on our user page? If not, there should be. I'm the target of a new VANDALIZER and a dumb name-caller on this Wiki. Thanks. Katydidit 15:54, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Harrassment For the past couple of minutes Katydidit has been harrassing me beacue i pointed out her flaws for baning Tolas of Bard from deleting a story about to under age minors having sexThe-Hippie 15:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : You are now a LIAR and even more creepier. You are on borrowed time now! Katydidit 15:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry but you are the liar and i would like it if you would stop making threats to me as a person Vandalism Frur has put nude pictures on the Carly Shay and Sam Puckett pages. Please kick him out of here. sincerely, Mak23686 16:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeesh...well if its any consolation, i believe those pictures were mere photoshops, still that user does need to get a complete block Gybrikkyus Sal 16:33, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Another Vandal Please ban Joshua1022, and delete the page this user created. SeddieBerserker 09:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) THE MOST INNAPROPRIATE PAGE CREATED SOMEONE CREATED A PAGE AND I WONT SAY IT BUT HERES THE LINK. Can't Say :I agree. That had to go. -----DanTD 17:55, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Pardon How is it that Joshua1022 was able to create a page of that inappropriateness and get off without a ban, yet Tolas of Brand is banned for one disagreeable statement? Gybrikkyus Sal 22:01, April 23, 2010 (UTC) i/I Hey Dan, I've noticed that you guys currently use to give the appearance of the lowercase i here, it appears that when the content team was working on this wiki, they might not have been aware of a wiki setting that can be set to false to allow you to have lowercase article titles which would allow you to avoid having to rely on the title spoofer. If you'd like, you can send a message to Wikia asking them to turn $wgCapitalLinks from true to false in order to allow the wiki to have the relevant articles and episode names in their proper casing. --Charitwo (talk) 02:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Dan, just so you know, $wgCapitalLinks is already turned to false ''for the wiki, which should enable relevant articles and episode names to appear in the proper case.-- Kacie (talk) 22:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) hi Dan im new and was wondering, how can you get other users to be your friend? - Camie3 Neville JOEY111 vandilised Neville. Season 4 Please delete these fake episodes. SeddieBerserker 00:36, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Watch out User:Zac112211‎deleted the content of the page about "iSaved your Life". You should keep an eye on him.Mak23686 11:17, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Creddie 4ever vandalised the Seddie page and various user pages. Mak23686 07:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Travis6 Travis6‎ posts rude comments on various pages Mak23686 17:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Karlarockangel Karlarockangel added porn to the Seddie page. --SwedishTacos223 22:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Please delete these pages I have tagged several pages for deletion, because they were intended as blogs. Also, please delete the older version of this file, and deal with the user who uploaded it. Thanks --SeddieBerserker 01:37, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion It is time we start managing these candidates for deletion. Please review them. Thanks -- SeddieBerserker 14:50, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Community Policy Take a look at this page , maybe you can use some of the policies for the iCarly wiki. --SeddieBerserker 21:04, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism/ Threats User:Mikerguy left a very sexually explicit message on User talk:SwedishTacos223. She is eleven years old and he threatened to rape her. This user and IP address should be permanently banned, and the authorities may need to be informed. -- SeddieBerserker 13:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hello, I have dealt with Mikerguy and his IP address. Thank you for reporting this. --Charitwo (talk) 13:39, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Request for Rollback We've had some really bad vandalism lately, and I was wondering if you could give Mak23686 and myself rollback abilities, since we're online at different hours than you. I also wouldn't mind being a sysop, you probably need some help. Kacie can confirm my resume as an administrator on Victorious Wiki. Thanks -- SeddieBerserker 21:16, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Top Contribs Ok Dan, we'll put you up in the Top Contributors! Can you upload a picture onto your user page or as your avatar so I can use it on the main page? Thanks! I think SeddieBerserker and Mak have demonstrated themselves to be fantastic, level-headed contributors so I'll go ahead and award them rollback privileges. How do you feel about making SeddieBerserker an admin so he can help you out? Let me know what you think. Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 18:47, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Formal Request for Administratorship I humbly request to become an administrator. I figured that you may need some help, and since Isoph, FamFragoso42, and Mai are not active, I would very much like to be on the staff. I am an administrator on Victorious Wiki, and have learned a lot from the experience. Here are some things I have in mind for this wiki: *Set up very clear policies on settling disputes and dealing with vandals. *Make navigation much easier (I've already started with the episode template). *Put all of SwedishTacos223's uploads into galleries. *Make this wiki run much more smoothly. *I am very good at source editing, and inserting references. I do not want to replace you, but rather be a helper. Thank you very much, SeddieBerserker 13:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Approval Kacie needs your approval to make me an administrator, so could you let her know either way? --SeddieBerserker 21:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you! --SeddieBerserker 21:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) More Vandalism There are a couple of seddiers that are saying in the comment section that it is funny to remove content from pages! Look in the history section and you will see they messed wth creddie page before it was restored. Vandalism shouldn't be tolerated. I have reported once before and nothing was done. Please ban these people.XxCreddieShipperxX 01:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Ban Please ban Seddieftw and Seddieforever83 You shouldn't allow vandalism.Now I'm being taunted by SeddieftwXxCreddieShipperxX 02:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Also slicknick is encouraging this type of behavior. Who do yo get friends? How do get friends on the iCarly wiki? Please help!!!! TheRedRibbonArmy 20:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Top Cont. Hey there, I work with Kacieh on the Wikia Entertainment Team, she has passed the Top Contributor duties on to me for this site... ~ Spam Alert ~ http://icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_Guide&diff=prev&oldid=32921 http://icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_Guide&action=history For this reason Dman2011 is eliminated from Top Contributor contention for the past week. Do with him as you will... ;) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 22:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back! Glad to see you're back!Roxas82 00:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Admin request First, welcome back. Second, XxCreddieShipperxX and me have requested to become admins (I want to be able to block vandals). SeddieBerserker already gave us his approval, but Kacieh says you need to approve, too. Would be nice if you could find the time to take care of that. Sincerely, Mak23686 07:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :We need all the oversight we can get on this wiki, so you have my ok. SeddieBerserker 20:39, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Didn't I grant approval of this before? Or did I do this for somebody else? ----DanTD 04:12, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Happened to be on & saw this request, and approval, so I went ahead & made the change. - User:Mak23686 now carries admin status. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 07:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Request for Administratorship I could care less about the title, but I'd like to cut down on the vandalism and childish edits on here. You can see all that I've contributed to this wiki, I hope it shows that I want to make this wiki the best possible, hence my interest in receiving Admin rights. If you need any specifics, I'd be glad to answer any questions.Roxas82 01:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Request for user rights User:XxCreddieShipperxX would like to become an administrator. Mak23686 and I have given our approval, so we just need yours. SeddieBerserker 17:26, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see We were wondering where you went to! We missed you over here, although we've been running things pretty tightly. Welcome back! SeddieBerserker 01:07, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Will They? Will Icarly actually come on and chat or no? ~~stina<3 HI!!! =) HI!! YOU ROCK!! AND YOU ARE COOL I LOVE YOUR PAGE AND I HAVE ONE QUESTION PLEASE TELL HONESTLY I NEED TO KNOW OH! AND FIRST IM A SEDDIE FANATIC SO WHAT I WANNA ASK YOU IS AT THE END OF ICARLY MY COUSIN TELLS ME SAM AND FREEDIE ARE BOYFRIENDS SO WHAT I WANNA ASK IS ¿WILL SAM STAY WITH FREDDIE? AT THE END OF ICARLY OR ¿FREDDIE WITH CARLY? PLZ TELL ME I AM DYING TO KNOW SeddieBear? -- SeddieBerserker 21:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) SeddieBear I don't think so. Btw, I'm Confession0791 on Wikipedia. -- SeddieBerserker 21:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) HI!Spartan x 22:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Spartan X Hey thanks for letting me join the iCarly wiki. where have you been?? where have you been we missed you here plz come back Creddie33 01:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Every now and then I'll pop in. You're right I should do it more often. ----DanTD 01:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) 'Introducing Wikia's new look: Greetings! As many of you have already seen, Wikia is undergoing some major changes to their site layout. As of Wednesday, October 6th, the change will affect both the appearance and how things are done on several wikis, and come October 20th these changes will effect all Wikia sites. These changes are mandatory as this is not simply a new skin option, it’s actually an upgraded version of the core Mediawiki platform itself. Check out "Experience the new Wikia" for a look at some wikis using the new look, FAQ and the Transition guide. '''Transitioning to the New Look We know you’ve put a lot of work into making your wikis look great in Monaco, so we’ve worked on our end to minimize the amount of effort needed for you to move to the new look. Still, there are some things you’ll want to do in order for your wiki to look its best in the new skin. We strongly encourage you to use our Wiki Transition Guide to make this process as smooth and seamless as possible. Our new tool will be available to everyone during the first stage of sitewide roll-out on October 6th. This gives you time to experiment with different themes and chat with your community about what looks best before all visitors see your wiki in the new look. We know that many of you are Wikia experts, and have a ton of experience to share with newer users, who may need more help with the transition. To tap all your knowledge, we will soon be setting up a page where users can request and provide help on the transition. 'Timeline' The next step is to slowly but surely move all wikis over to the new skin. While there may be some tweaks, the projected schedule is below so that you know what to expect over the coming weeks. 'Discontinued features' *The widget dashboard and all widgets are to be discontinued as they were deemed to be underused. *"Report a Problem" links will also be discontinued with the new skin as they were not used as intended. *"Email a user" link is gone. *Page ratings are gone. 'New features' *New, customizable toolbar that is anchored at the bottom of the screen (Watch the demo video to see how it works.) You will need to learn to use this. (requires JavaScript) *New tool for customizing the colour scheme/theme, including default themes. 'Other changes' *The new look uses a fixed width layout, we are not permitted to change, which might influence the layout of articles quite a bit. *Wiki logo is replaced with "Wordmark", which admins can customize by adjusting the text & color, or by uploading an image in the theme designer. *Site notice is no longer on every page. It is now located in the Community Corner and users will receive a notification bubble each time it is updated. *The wiki navigation that is now on the left sidebar, is moving to the top of the screen. It will have 4 drop down menus, with 7 links each. This is substantially less than we currently have. (requires JavaScript) *"My Home" becomes "Wiki Activity" and contains a link to recent changes *There is a new sidebar area on the right that takes about 1/3 of each page's width, where the recent activity and other "modules" will sit. More "modules" are being developed for it, but there are currently no plans for user-developed modules. *Moved the most recent editor’s name from the bottom of the page to the top, added an avatar, and a new mini-history dropdown menu, which contains the link to the full history. (Supposed to make it more obvious to new users that anyone can edit a wiki.) (requires JavaScript) *Two of the categories are listed at top as well the full list at the bottom. Apparently the two chosen will be the categories containing the most pages. There is a blacklist to keep out typical maintenance categories, but it is not wiki specific (atm). *Edit and talk buttons will be used instead of written links. *The name of the user who uploaded a picture will be listed underneath the image caption on articles. *The "Terms of Use" are changed so that we will only have very limited options on what we may change on the new layout that is visible to all users. 'Terms of Use' In keeping with the goals of the new look, our Terms of Use have been updated as well. Admins will no longer be able to completely remove core features for all users by using custom CSS or JavaScript. This is to protect the universal layout and functionality of every wiki on Wikia and ensure that users have access to all of the features available in the new design. Remember, these only apply to the CSS of the wiki as a whole -- they don’t apply to your personal pages. To give a few practical examples of what this means: It’s not permitted to remove the right sidebar modules, blogs, and image attribution or add a banner that shifts the entire content area down the page, or alter the fixed width. You can still personalize your wiki with different colors and themes, add large, standout images to the wiki background, create styled templates and tables within the content area. There are plenty of ways to be creative! While these terms will limit what you can do to the overall layout, creativity is still an essential part of Wikia. 'Helpful References' *Transition guide *FAQ *Important Updates on Wikia’s New Look *Experience the new Wikia (Wikia blog) *Sneak Peek at the New Look - Themes (Wikia blog) *Sneak Peek at the New Look - Your Personal Toolbar (Wikia blog) *Sneak Peek at the New Look - Community Activity (Wikia blog) *Your First Look at the New Wikia (Wikia blog) *My Tools demo video ---- If you need any help, or if you have any questions or issues - please feel free to contact me on my talk page and I'll get an answer back to you A.S.A.P. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 15:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC) New Skin What do you think of the "new look" they're forcing on us? -- SeddieBerserker talk 01:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : I haven't seen it yet. Right now, I'm busy trying to clear out my PC and upload my pics, music, and what not either to the Wikia or to my external hard drive. ----DanTD 01:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) hey hey danTD why dont u upload icarly .com favicon here: view-source:http://www.icarly.nick-asia.com/favicon.ico just suggesting and slap.com favicon can be for victorious wikia >-------LaughingVampire1990 07:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Soooo! you are the creator of the icarly wikia? :Not at all. I was simply nominated as an administrator a while back. ----DanTD 03:53, November 10, 2010 (UTC) hello hi how are you?Madison Kyara Barrett 01:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :I have been better. ----DanTD 01:26, November 18, 2010 (UTC) hey you have to fix this...! lol about seddiee! NEW UPDATES! heyy! i love this place of yours icarly wiki is awesomee!!!but you have to add/fix these things.. on :best video editors on youtube: about seddie. that was awesome!! nycgirlrockss and icarly97 are EPIC seddie editors!! but nycgirlrockss's youtube got hacked and she got a new account and makes even BETTER EPIC SEDDIE VIDEOS!!!! this is the link: http://www.youtube.com/bbybrinaa and since sarcasticleaves quit with seddie videos on youtube.......their's a back up plan!! icarly97 and bbybrinaa made this youtube a couple of months ago and has ALL THE SEDDIE UPDATES AND SEDDIE MOMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://www.youtube.com/seddieworld add that to the list ;DDD but my only concern is if you can change the link of nycgirlrockss to bbybrinaa :)